


====> Be Reincarnated as a Highblood troll

by JamsHogie



Series: ====> Be Reincarnated as a Highblood troll [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Working title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsHogie/pseuds/JamsHogie
Summary: The first thing that really strikes you when it all comes together, is how bizarre it feels. You really don’t feel like you anymore, and that’s as literal a statement you can make. Either all of your limbs have fucked off to god knows where, or they’re currently asleep to the point where zero blood flow is happening. You could always just open your eyes. Those at least feel normal. But there’s something stopping you. Some bizarre feeling in the back of your head-WRONG. THIS IS ALL MOTHERFUCKING WRONG- warns you not to. Tossing this thought aside, you decide to expand your awareness to the world around you. The surface underneath you feels rough. Solid. Grainy. You don’t remember passing out on rocks? Shit, is that the sound of waves as well? Are you on some type of beach? Fuck, you don’t even remember much to begin with. Your head is swimming with all these inconsistencies. That thought you tossed aside is back with a vengeance-WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG- and you growl with anger that doesn't seem to be yours. It’s all encompassing and fills your body, or what you can feel of it, to the brim.





	1. Disorienting Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is something that has been bouncing around in my head for awhile. I have an unabashed love for cliche self-inserts and Homestuck as whole. So I've decided to combine the two into a piece of shit. If you enjoy it, feel free to comment. if you hated, feel free to comment. I would enjoy your feedback. Specifically on the use of second person. Never written with it before, so I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Also, the underage tag refers only to the characters besides this self-insert. While there may be some kind of feeling tossed their way, they will not have a relationship with an underage character.

 

The first thing that really strikes you when it all comes together, is how bizarre it feels. You really don’t feel like you anymore, and that’s as literal a statement you can make. Either all of your limbs have fucked off to god knows where, or they’re currently asleep to the point where zero blood flow is happening. You could always just open your eyes. Those at least feel normal. But there’s something stopping you. Some bizarre feeling in the back of your head- _WRONG. THIS IS ALL MOTHERFUCKING WRONG-_ warns you not to. Tossing this thought aside, you decide to expand your awareness to the world around you. The surface underneath you feels rough. Solid. Grainy. You don’t remember passing out on rocks? Shit, is that the sound of waves as well? Are you on some type of beach? Fuck, you don’t even remember much to begin with. Your head is swimming with all these inconsistencies. That thought you tossed aside is back with a vengeance- _WRONG WRONG WRONG WRONG-_ and you growl with anger that doesn't seem to be yours. It’s all encompassing and fills your body, or what you can feel of it, to the brim.

You unconsciously move and it seems to hit you all at once.   _I died. I was walking-running?- and something happened. What? WhatWhatWhatWhat-_ You’re cut off. Through the miasma of confusion, you vaguely register the something heavy dragging across sand. Shivering- _oh lord. Why is my body so small. Where are my arms. WHERE WHERE-_ you hear some kind of high pitched keening noise. Almost as if a cicada is right next to you, chirping at full volume. You vaguely realize that the sound is coming from your throat- _IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE A THROAT-_ and the noise is getting closer. It’s so close now that you can hear the snuffling and the heavy breathing of some type of creature. This is it. This is how you die. Again. Fuck.

The anger’s back now, and it’s all encompassing once again. Every part of your now small body tenses with this new flood of rage. The keening noise turns into a growl and you unconsciously whirl around toward the shuffling and open your eyes. Everything is in muted grey tones. Darting your eyes back and forth, you notice it. Some large white blob that seems to be looking down over the edge of the hole that you’re in. Fleetingly, you wonder why you’re in the middle of some hole, but that thought is soon squashed by the fire in your soul.

Without really controlling your movements, you seem to fling yourself at the blob with reckless abandon, flying farther than anything your size should have the right to. Crashing into its face, you begin your very best to try and maul the shit out of the creature. But all you're biting does is  seemingly amuse it. The creature lets out a huff and begins to shake its head, just hard enough to jostle you. Once it stops, your body doubles down and you try again. This seemingly goes on for an eternity, and despite yourself, it's a fucking blast. You can’t really think, as the rough play commands your full attention. This focus helps you discover your new body as your instincts slowly move over to autonomous control. To accompany this new awareness, the rage inside of you is slowly ebbing to a cool simmer. It’s still there. By god is it still just on the edge of your consciousness, waiting to be released, but it’s managed for now.

Forgetting it all, you lose yourself in the play, and love every second of it.

* * *

 

You really don’t remember passing out. But you sure as hell feel the press of something wet nuzzling against the crown of your head. It takes a second but your eyes open and see the large muzzle of a fucking goat. Mesmerized for a second, you stare thoughtlessly into the goat's purple eyes, and the ridiculous notion startles you out of the trance you’ve set yourself in. It  makes a bleat. You’re not really sure what that meant, but it hasn’t run away yet, or worse eaten you, of which you’re utterly grateful for.

Slowly, the big guy leans down and turned its head slightly, snuffling noisily. You’ve got no fucking clue what it wants you to do. You tentatively work your little legs- _OH GOD WHY ARE THERE SIX OF THEM_ \- and scuttle toward his turned head. You think he may want you to climb on his head? Well shit. You guess this guy is gonna raise you and make you a fucking tarzan. But with goats.

It could be worse.

Your musing was cut off though,as the second you got between its horns,  you felt it get up from its crouched position, with seemingly no care that it scared the fucking shit out of you. With a little growl you hold on tight to the fur with your little legs and futilely attempt to maul the creature’s scalp. God, why do you feel so angry? It doesn’t even feel natural- _NONE OF THIS IS NATURAL-_ but you just can’t help it. It’s a primal urge, something that feels animalistic in design.

Before you could continue on this existential and possibly damaging train of thought, a lurch rocks your world. It seems as though your furry companion is ready to get going. And not a moment too soon it seems, as the pitter patter of a light drizzle soon erupts around you. Just as suddenly as the rain came, so did a bone deep exhaustion. Try as you might fight, the hypnotic lurch of the goat breaking into a gallop rocks you to a deep sleep. The last thing you hear is the crash of thunder and another deep bleat of your friend.

* * *

 

You feel weightless for an eternity. Maybe that was just a dream? The Giant ass fucking goat, burning body and soul crushing anger. Yeah that sounds like a drea-there’s a squeak and the feeling of crashing onto a hard gravely surface. Disorientation is your new world as you roll and tumble, pain blossoming from different areas of your body. Finally it stops, and you feel the cicada-esque keening this time. It reverberates through your goddamn soul and there’s a war going on inside of you.

The rage is back. It’s back and it’s all consuming. Almost every other feeling, pain included, is clouded by this righteous fury. Then there’s the fear. It’s something so deep, the ache in your bones settling hot and heavy over the anger. Stifling any physical movement you could be capable of. The only thing you can do right now is shiver and keen. Hopeful that the goat will come back. Hopeful that this all really is a dream. Hopeful that the car didn’t hit you.

And there’s a crash of plant life around you. The Goat rushes out and for the first time you got a profile shot of the creature. It’s shocking enough that it almost knocks you out of the miasma of rage and fear. A tail. A fucking serpentine tail trails behind the goat half of its body. The chirp gets caught in your throat for a second before increasing in volume and urgency. He’s here. It wasn’t a dream. It wasn’t a dream but you’re safe now.

It approaches and the bleat it gives off is pained and quiet. Its muzzle sniffs through your hair and gently prods you, poking you in your bruises and causing brief flashes of pain. With a rumble of its large chest, the muzzle of the goat carefully opens around your body. A mixture of dull and sharp teeth poke slightly into...whatever. That portion of your body, everything below the neck, seems to have dulled senses. The harsh crash onto the ground definitely penetrated whatever protective layer there is but the light pressure from the goat-serpent’s jaw isn’t enough to pierce the hide. It is enough to poke into your bruises though.

The keening hitches and raises in pitch. The goat-serpent doesn’t seemed to be moved from your continued distress however. It slowly turns around to its back and carefully places you in between its shoulder blades. Instinct takes over again like earlier and you are nestled into the thick fur of the creature. It smells like salt and musk, but the warmth is welcome in comparison to the cold ground.

The lurch of the creatures gait starts up again. Much slower than it was when you fell off. Even if it is some kind of snake monster it does care about you. The compassion this creature has shown you has saved your life and that’s not something a person forgets. Hopefully when it takes you somewhere with humans? People? Aliens? You aren’t sure. YOU ARE SO GODDAMN UNSURE OF IT ALL. THE ANGER HITS YOU LIKE THE CAR HAD. INSTEAD OF CARTILAGE AND RIB SNAPPING, PUNCTURING YOUR LUNGS, IT IS YOUR MIND FRACTURING UNDER THE WEIGHT OF IT ALL.

BUT YOU KNOW. YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOTHING IN THE FACE OF THIS. YOU FELT THE LAST BEAT OF YOUR HEART. YOU FELT EVERYTHING INTEGRAL TO YOUR BODY SHUT DOWN. THE MIASMA THAT WAS YOUR BRAIN SLOWLY DYING FROM OXYGEN DEPRIVATION. Then the rage is gone. IT IS HERE. JUST UNDERNEATH EVERYTHING. IT SIMMERS AND BOILS, THREATENING TO OVER TAKE YOU AT ANY MOMENT. But it’s comforting. It feels like you aren’t alone right now. So you lean into the anger. IT RUSHES OVER YOU LIKE ROUGH CLOTH. HEAVY AND THICK. BUT IT IS NICE. IT IS SAFE. YOU ARE SAFE. 

 


	2. A Dying Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm not sure about this chapter. Felt like I rushed a few scenes, and it's definitely shorter than last time. I'm not used to writing long pieces though, so bear with me. I really wanted to capture how this body is a grubs, and even a species geared towards survival like a trolls are still like normal infants. Could I have done a better job? Leave a comment and let me know!

You have no idea what to make of anything. The goat-serpent, which you’ve started calling GoatDad, has been running for hours now. The storm has long since been abandoned from the speed of GoatDad’s gallop. You learned a lesson from earlier and stayed firmly nestled between his moving shoulder blades. During this time there wasn’t much to do except for watching the cloud covered skyline. And it was obvious you weren’t in Kansas anymore. Or earth for that matter. The sky was a wondrous shade of purple. It seemed translucent when the clouds parted and the moon light shined onto the earth.

Er. Not the earth. The planet. And speaking of moon there’s two of them. A very pretty hue of pink and an absolutely putrid green. The pink one makes you nervous though. The moon back on earth was small. A perfectly sized satellite that complimented the earth nicely. This shit is so close to the planet though, it seems like it could crash at any moment. And is that....yeah it is. There's a second smaller moon orbiting the first. You hope to whatever deity that's out there nothing causes it to leave orbit. Something like that would probably wipe out everything on this planet. The green one is what at what you think is a much more respectable distance. Far enough away from the planet to be caught in orbit, but not too close to make you sweat. You almost wish that moon was pink, but the idea of a large lime green moon constantly shining down on you is a horrible one.

Regardless of heavenly bodies and their aesthetics, the fact that you’ve seen obvious signs of civilization on this planet terrifies you more than the moons. The body that you’re in seems to be completely capable of handling sentient thought, so it really should not be a surprise at all. But. BUT THERE IS JUST GODDAMN CRAWLING UNDER YOUR SKIN. BACK ON EARTH HUMANS COMMITTED ACTS OF ATROCITY EVERYDAY. BUT THE PRIVILEGE OF THE PLACE YOU GREW UP MADE THOSE PLACES SEEM ALIEN. FAKE IN THE GRAND SCHEME OF YOUR OWN PERSONAL LIFE AND TRIALS.

But you don’t have that privilege anymore. If that’s not obvious enough. Quite literally thrust into a new body. Presumably some kind of infant. There’s a level of dysmorphia you’re no doubt going to experience once the shock wears off. Hopefully the pace of adolescence and a developing brain speed the process of growing up. At least from your persp-oh it’s a building.

You must have passed out or zoned to the point where you lost more hours. GoatDad’s gallop slows to a lurching walk. The sound of hooves clopping and scales scraping against a hard concrete surface fill your ears. Dim Neon and fluorescent lights shine through the twelve pane glass window, the irregular spherical shape of the building contrasting with the hard rectangular points of human geometry. GoatDad doesn’t seem to have any reservations about approaching this building. That shows some signs of trust between the wildlife and inhabitants of this planet. 

Taking a quick scan of the environment, you can still see the open prairie that's surrounded you for hours. Chancing a quick peek at the ground confirms what you heard. Some kind of asphalt paving the way to this place. There are no other buildings beside this one, at least from what you can see. No electrical poles either. What the hell is powering those lights then? Your question was answered when you kept advancing towards the building in the sound of a low hum coming from somewhere. That definitely sounded mechanical in nature. Perhaps there was generator.

Just when you expected some kind of...anyone. To come out of this building, no one did. GoatDad walked up to the wide double doors. They slid apart easily for his entrance.

THE ANXIETY AND FEAR HIT WHEN YOUR EYES ADJUSTED TO THE LIGHT. TECHNOLOGICALLY CAPABLE ENOUGH FOR A SLIDING DOOR. YOU CAN NOT HELP BUT IMAGINE THE WEAPONRY THEY ALSO MUST BE CAPABLE OF. THERE WAS SOME FLEETING HOPE THAT THE SOCIETY YOU WOULD BE APART OF WOULD BE PACIFISTIC. BUT THERE ARE NECESSARY STEPS IN THE TECHNOLOGICAL LADDER TO GET TO THIS POINT. AND THOSE STEPS ARE USUALLY ACCOMPLISHED THROUGH WAR.

With a deep breath, you focus on the feeling of...something expanding. It could be lungs, but with the way the new body feel it’s probably not. Either the rage is making you shake or the anxiety is. But you can’t risk doing something that will scare the person that lives here.

Snapping back to reality, the inside of the building is clinical. A simple grey stone comprises the material of the building. Minimalism springs to mind, but even minimalists have furniture. This building is empty and as large as a football field. The large fluorescent lights buzz at a frequency that reverberates through your skull. Perhaps this is an abandoned warehouse and GoatDad made it his home?

This seems like the best time to move yourself from his shoulders and back between his horns. It's a harrowing climb but you make it up on his head with little difficulty. Scanning the room is harder than you expected, if only because it's a universal constant that infant eye sight is shit. But as GoatDad continues through the building, you finally see something. And few things hit you at the same time: there’s the silhouette of a person standing behind the counter, your vision is too blurry to really make out what they look like, and the tell tale shine of computers and screens flashing is behind them. A sound that’s a mix between a squeak and a honk leaves your throat and you almost tumble off of GoatDad’s head. Then there’s a laugh.

It’s a nasally thing. Ricocheting off the walls and echoing down behind you. A snarl left your throat before you even realized what was happening. Jumping off of GoatDad’s head the rest of the warehouse blurred around you. The sound of your little high pitched growl mixing into the person’s grating chortle, which was just getting louder and louder. THEY ARE LAUGHING AT YOU.

MOCKING YOU WHEN YOU WERE AT THE LOWEST POINT OF EXISTENCE. LOOKING AT YOU AS IF YOU’RE SOME KIND OF CREATURE TO BE RIDICULED. THE DESK IS IN FRONT OF YOU NOW, MAYBE FIVE FEET OFF THE GROUND. WITH ANOTHER LEAP YOU LAND UP ON THE COUNTER AND FACE THEM.

They’re grey. SKIN AS DARK AS ASH. Eyes a strange purple. SCLERA A PUTRID YELLOW. They smile down at you, JAW FILLED TO THE BRIM WITH INCISORS. A carnivore’s mouth. ANDROGYNOUS LOOKING, BUT GENDER DOESN’T MATTER. YOU ARE GOING TO RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB. Another snarling growl bubbles from your chest and you prepare another leap.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? I really tried to capture the whiplash of an Indigo bloods mood. Especially for an adult(ish) human inhabiting that body. I have the second chapter kind of started, but if you want more I'm continuing this anyway!


End file.
